Esos ojos van a ser su perdición
by Kuro Shihouin
Summary: AllxOC Kuro Shihouin, la mejor amiga desde la infancia de Gokudera Hayato, que podría pasar? publicada para el cumpleaños de Hayato!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada o-tanjobi omedeto gozaimasu Hayato!**

**Quería subir una historia desde hace tiempo pero no quería subir nada hasta que fuera a ser una historia larga, así que aquí me tienen.**

**Este es solo el prologo, mañana subo el primer capitulo!**

**oh Hayato kun, tu linea porfavor.**

**-A esta idiota no le pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**^^ Disfruten la lectura!**

**Esos ojos van a ser su perdición!**

**Hace 10 años** -9 de Septiembre-

Allí estaba, Gokudera Hayato con 5 años de edad, lloraba porque se había enterado lo que le había pasado a su querida maestra de piano a la que esperaba, y que no había llegado debido a un "accidente" en la carretera, el se sentía tan mal porque había trabajado tanto en esa pieza que lloraba al lado de ese piano.

-¿Porqué estas llorando?

-De..Déjame en paz, n..no te interesa

-¿Tú eres Hayato-kun ne?-dijo la pequeña niña haciendo caso omiso a la petición del pequeño Gokudera-no deberías llorar, yo pienso que a la señorita no le hubiera gustado verlo llorar, en cambio creo que le hubiera gustado verlo feliz, practicando todavía más con el piano.

-Ca..Cállate! Tú que vas a saber!-le grito molesto y a la vez confundido.

Ella solo sonrió y le tendió la mano, Gokudera al principio dudo en tomar la mano, pero luego la acepto, y ella lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Que te parece si tocamos una pieza juntos? ^^

-¿Sabes tocar piano?

-Jeje, claro!-dijo con una gran sonrisa- por cierto mi nombre es Shihouin Kuro….

**Unos meses antes del presente- **Roma, Italia

-Oi! Kuro, ¿donde deje la maleta grande!- dijo Gokudera desde la planta superior de la casa.

-Creo que la dejaste en tu armario hasta arriba!

-OK, gracias!

Se oyeron varios crujidos, cosas que caían al piso, y varias maldiciones de parte de Gokudera, cosa que llamo la atención de Kuro, así que subió a ver. Entrando al cuarto se lo encontró sacando cosas de cajones y metiéndolas desordenadamente en la maleta, y ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta viéndolo inquisidoramente.

-¿Vas de viaje y no me llevas Hayato?- dijo burlonamente

-¿Ah?,¿No te dije?, voy a Japón para vencer al décimo Vongola, ya sí yo poder tomar su puesto- dijo Gokudera, que seguía metiendo cosas a la maleta sin siquiera mirarlas.

-Pfff..., JAJAJA… tu crees que con eso te van a tomar en serio?, jaja no olvida eso, ¿tú crees que con esa condición que tienes podrías vencerlo?, si ni siquiera puedes aguantar una hora de mi entrenamiento!

-Cierra la boca Kuro, aparte, estuve investigando sobre el sujeto, y se ve casi tan débil como una cucaracha.

-Las apariencias engañan, pero bueno, has lo que quieras, sólo no vengas llorando cuando te pateen el trasero.

-Ja! Ya quisieras idiota, la que me preocupa eres tú, temo que si yo no estoy aquí algo te pase, sólo prométeme que cuando me vaya no se te olvide comer, y tomes tus medicinas cuando tienes que tomarlas y no cuando te de un ataque.

-Como tu digas mamá Hayato XD

-Te encanta estar jodiendo todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Esa es mi forma de vida, y aún así has sido mi mejor amigo desde los 5 años, dejando de lado eso, que tengas suerte y un buen viaje Hayato- dijo Kuro sonriendo, desde los ocho años que Hayato se había enterado de la muerte de su madre, ella le había ofrecido que viviera en su casa en Roma, así los dos se cuidaban mutuamente, y a pesar del carácter duro de Gokudera, y el carácter burlón (la mayoría del tiempo), ambos lograban entenderse muy bien.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que este viaje lo va a hacer madurar".

-Hayato, ya viste tu maleta!, es una mierda, por el amor del cielo déjame a mi hacerlo.

-Deja mis cosas Kuro, así están bien!

-Bien desordenadas!, ahora cállate y siéntate por allá mientras yo arreglo tu maleta.

Definitivamente iba a extrañar esos momentos mientras el estuviera en su tierra natal.

**Nota Importante!**

**Esta historia en un futuro no muy lejano podrá contener yaoi! si ni les gusta, mis amores, abstenganse de hacer comentarios, también dudo mucho que Kuro vaya a quedar con Hayato, su relación es como de hermanos, pero si tienen idea más adelante de con quien podría quedar, ustedes me ponen un review y lo pondré en consideración.**

**En el próximo capítulo pondré la descripción de Kuro, y lo demás. También cabe decir que esta historia va a ****contener mención de personajes de otras series.**

**Sin nada más que decir, sean felices, y haganme feliz con un lindo review.**

**Les daré pockys si lo hacen**

**-Kuro Shihouin ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo mis pequeños saltamontes! **

**Volví con el primer capítulo de esta historia, oh si!**

**Bueno como les prometí, aquí esta la descripción de Kuro!**

**Shihouin Kuro**

**Edad: 14**

**Color de ojos: Azul fuerte. Color de cabello: Negro. Color de piel: Extremadamente pálida.**

**Estatura mediana, y extremadamente delgada, pero come más que cualquier chico. Tiene un tatuaje de una mariposa negra en la espalda.**

**Familia: Sus padres están muertos, su hermano esta casado y vive lejos (posteriormente hablare más de el).**

**Armas: Usa dos espadas gemelas pequeñas, para ataques directos (Kisshu), y dos abanicos gemelos con mariposas negras en el, para las ilusiones( Yami), **

**También es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y tiene el poder de leer mentes.**

**Sufre de una extraña enfermedad que puede caer desmayada en cualquier momento, y toma medicinas para tenerlo controlado.**

**Ahora, Reborn, tu línea.**

**-Ciaossu, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no le pertenece a esta escritora.**

**Lean como si su vida dependiera de ello! Y disfrútenla ^^**

**Capítulo 1- ¿Un favor con condiciones? ¿A que te refieres Reborn?**

-Ah! joder, esta tan podidamente aburrido sin Hayato, tal vez debería salir un rato…o tal vez no….sin Hayato aquí no hay quien vea por mi si me pasa algo, claro que se me valer por mi misma, pero podría meterme en problemas…-ya hacía 2 semanas que Hayato había partido hacía Japón y ni una sola llamada de el, Kuro se empezaba a desesperar, ya que se había desacostumbrado a pasar las tardes sola.

_Bip bip bip_

-Mmm… número desconocido..moshi moshi?

-Ciaossu, principessa Kuro.

-Reborn!, ¿qué se te ofrece? Y por favor no uses ese estúpido apodo.

-Bueno como sabrás ahora me encuentro siendo el tutor del futuro décimo Vongola..

-Así que Hayato perdió? Ja! Se lo dije, pero ese estúpido nunca hace caso, es un necio.

-Kuro, no me vuelvas a interrumpir mientras hablo o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Jeje… OK!- * gotita*

-Bueno cómo te decía, pienso que tu serías una gran adición a la familia de Tsuna.

-¿Y qué hay de Hayato?- ese joto no le había llamado, había perdido y no había vuelto, la próxima ves que lo viera le daría una patada

-También se integro a la familia de Tsuna, según el siendo su mano derecha. Me gustaría que lo tomaras como un favor que me haces, y si aceptas ahí algunas condiciones.

-Eh? ¿Condiciones?, bueno suponiendo que aceptara la oferta, ¿cuáles serían esas condiciones?

-Bueno, de principio quiero que entres a la escuela de Tsuna- "no hay problema con eso" pensó Kuro- También me gustaría que llevaras a cabo una que otra sesión de entrenamiento que el, tiene potencial, pero le falta técnica y practica- " eso suena bastante divertido, tampoco habría problema, creo que aceptare la oferta" siguió pensando Kuro, ingenua- y como último necesitaría, que al principio te disfraces como hombre, para entrar a la escuela.

-Creo que voy a aceptar… ¿¡Queeeeee?¡?¡?¡?, Reborn te haz vuelto loco acaso? Como piensas que me voy a disfrazar de hombre, en primera, te lo pasaría si no tuviera ningún atributo, pero plana no estoy, y déjame recordarte que mi cabello mide 1.20, y dime tu como piensas que parezca chico, ¿que me corte el cabello y que me vende el pecho?, y en caso de que hiciera yo eso, ¿qué ganaría yo?

-Vaya, convencer a una princesa es difícil, encima, no te lo pediría si no supiera que eres buena disfrazándote.

-Si Reborn pero, eso es gracias a el uso de ilusiones, y solo por cierto tiempo.- aunque la idea empezaba a convencer a Kuro- bien que te parece esto Reborn, yo hago este favor, pero tu me lo vas a deber, hecho?

-Es mucho lo que pides, pero con una adición a la familia así, creo que vale la pena, hecho. Te veo en 2 días en Japón.

_owo_

_clash clash clash_

Se podía ver los largos mechones de cabello que caían al suelo, un metro de cabello que caía el suelo, 10 años de no recortarlo, caídos al suelo en menos de una hora.

-Agh! Mi hermano me va a matar si se entera de que corte mi cabello!, más vale que ese niño tenga madera, porque si no, yo lo matare.

En este momento, Kuro que antes tenia el cabello largo, hasta las rodillas, agarrado en una coleta, ahora lo tenía poco arriba de los hombros, en un look despeinado, y usaba vendas en * ejem* ustedes saben, para ocultar lo necesario, unos jeans sencillos, y una camisa holgada para que se disimulara más.

Lista para regresar al lugar en donde nació, Kuro se dispuso a ir al aeropuerto, para así dirigirse a formar parte de la familia de el futuro jefe de Vongola, alias Dame- Tsuna.

_o.o_

-Ohayou Gozaimasu Jyuudaime!- dijo entusiasmado como siempre que veía a Tsuna.

-O..Ohayou Gokudera kun.

-Yo! Tsuna, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Yamamoto con esa sonrisa de 100 watts.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar al Jyuudaime con tanta familiaridad, yakyuu baka?

-Jaja. Que gracioso eres Gokudera.

-Buenos días, por favor tomen asiento, y antes de que empecemos clase, les quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, podrías entrar por favor.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu, mi nombre es Shihouin Kuro, por favor sean amables conmigo ^^- se podía escuchar los agudos_ kyaaa_ de las chicas y uno que otro murmullo de parte de los chicos, más la cara de shock de Gokudera por supuesto.

-Alguna pregunta que me quieran hacer?- dijo Kuro con una mirada seductora, claro que se estaba metiendo demasiado en su papel.

- Ejem Shihouin kun, es un estudiante del extranjero verdad?. De donde viene?

- De Italia, aunque yo nací aquí en Japón, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Me podrías decir que carajo haces aquí, Kuro?

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto, les encanto, soy un asco escribiendo?**

**Bueno primero que nada, mil gracias por dejarme sus reviews! En serio me alegraron el día ^^ así que una caja de pockys para los que dejaron review ^^**

**Nagi:**

**Muchas gracias, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y pues si, he estado pensando seriamente en dejar a Hayato con Yamamoto, pero quien sabe.. pero es lo más probable ^^**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**

**Jaja, yo también creo que va a haber choques con Hibari kun ^^ lo veras en el proximo capítulo (espero), y no Yama chan no se va a quedar solito, lo más probable es que se quede con Hayato.**

**Neon-san:**

**Gracias por dejar review! Y si, yo también vivo para el yaoi ^^ y como dije antes los mas probable es que sea 8059. Luego veremos si es 1859 (que también me encanta, pero no creo que funcione con la historia)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hagan feliz a esta autora y denle un lindo review ^^ **


	3. Dando explicaciones

**Hola! Aquí les tengo(sorprendentemente rápido) el tercer capítulo de está historia!**

**Primero que nada, en esté capítulo se aclara en parte, la razón del título.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, porque creo que a sido de lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**mmm...… algo se me olvida… oh! Claro, Kyou chan tu línea**

**-A la autora no le pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni ninguno de sus personajes, si piensan lo contrario….Kamikorosu**

**Ahora, lean como si su vida dependiera de ello!(y disfruten)**

**Capítulo 2- Dando explicaciones, y perdón, ¿me llamaste carnívoro?**

-¿Me podrías decir que carajo haces aquí, Kuro?

-¿Eh? Hayato, no deberías usar tal lenguaje enfrente de tan lindas señoritas, y mucho menos en una escuela- * sonrisa malvada dirigida a Gokudera, y sonrisa seductora a las chicas*

Desde que dijo eso, se oyeron varios murmullos de parte de la clase, tales cómo _eh? Shihouin kun conoce a Gokudera kun, pero si son totalmente diferentes _o también_ que le sucede a ese niño bonito con esa mirada seductora, malditos extranjeros._

-Me viene importando un pepino lo que digas, ahora responde a mi pregunta, que demonios haces aquí?

En el momento en que Kuro iba a abrir la boca para responder de una manera que Gokudera se cabrearía tanto que seguro y sacaba sus dinamitas para dirigirlas hasta donde estaba, el profesor la interrumpió pidiéndole que tomara asiento.

-Claro profesor, ¿dónde me siento?

-En el asiento vació de atrás, al lado de Sawada.

Y así Kuro se fue directo al asiento que le indicaron, feliz porque fuera al lado de su objetivo.

-Buen día Sawada san, espero que seamos buenos amigos ^^

-S..Sí Shihouin kun

_Tocaron el timbre para el receso_

-Shihouin kun, ¿te gustaría subir con nosotros a la azotea?

-Claro me encantaría Sawa…

-Jyuudaime, perdone que lo quiera contradecir, pero tengo que saber algunas cosas, Kuro, primero que nada que haces aquí, y ahora si quiero que me respondas- le ordeno Gokudera, más molesto e intrigado que nada, porque hasta donde sabía Kuro no era un chico, y no pudo haber cambiado mucho en 2 semanas que había estado fuera del país.

-Jaja, que les parece si lo vemos haya arriba en la azotea, al parecer las nuevas fans de Shihouin están preparadas para abordarlo en cualquier momento- dijo Yamamoto, al parecer era cierto, a pesar de ser una chica disfrazada de un chico, las chicas del salón pensaban que era un sexy bishonen XD

_^w^_

-Kuro! Que carajo haces aquí, y por que te cortaste el cabello, tu hermano se va enojar contigo si sabe que estas en Japón sin su permiso.

-Hayato, mi hermano se enoja conmigo por cualquier cosa, aparte el no tiene porque saberlo idiota. Y el porque estoy aquí….

-Yo le pedí que viniera- dijo un arbusto con una cara tierna aka Reborn.

-HIIIIEEEEEE, REBORN! ¿Qué haces aquí?, y porque estas disfrazado de un arbusto?

-Cállate Dame Tsuna!- le dijo Reborn lanzándole un patada voladora a la cabeza del pobre Tsuna- Y como dije antes, Kuro esta aquí porque yo le pedí que viniera para que formara parte de tu familia.

_Hiiie! Y yo que pensé que era un chico de lo más normal, debe de estar involucrado con la mafia si conoce a Gokudera kun y a Reborn, por que esto me pasa a mi!_ Pensó nuestro inocente Tsuna mientras miraba con curiosidad a Kuro, _wow, vaya que tiene unos lindos ojos, espera! En que estoy pensando! Ambos somos chicos, y a mi me gusta Kyoko chan!_

-Dame Tsuna deja de soñar despierto, y ahora escucha bien, Kuro no esta aquí solo para formar parte de tu familia, también le pedí que te entrenara, ya que debes aprender otras formas de combate aparte de la que normalmente usas.

-Será todo un placer entrenar con usted Sawada san ^^- dijo Kuro, en cierta forma Tsuna se sintió aliviado, pensando que tal vez "el" no era tan cruel y espartano como Reborn, ah, pobre de este ingenuo, ella es mil veces que Reborn cuando se refiere a entrenar- empezaremos a entrenar en una semana en lo que yo me acoplo a vivir aquí.

_Ring ring_

-Bueno creo que deberíamos volver a clases.

_nya…_

_bip bip bip_

-¿Eh? Oh por buda! Voy a llegar tarde, y en mi segundo día, aparte, aún tengo que vendarme, y me tardo por lo menos 15 minutos en llegar a la escuela!

* Luego de que mágicamente se vendó, se vistió, se peinó, y llegó a la escuela*

-Maldita sea! Llegué tarde, espero que no me digan nada.

-Herbívoro, llegaste tarde, y por eso, kamikorosu- dijo una voz fría, perteneciente al presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

-Ah! jaja, en verdad lo siento, pero no creo que me ataques sea la solución, sabes, soy nuevo, y no sabía sobre lo de llegar tarde, una simple llamada de atención creo que seria suficiente- dijo Kuro lo más rápido que pudo pero por más que quisiera, el sujeto ya había levantado unas aterradoras tonfas de metal.

-Hablas demasiado herbívoro, las pagaras por alterar la paz en Namimori, y desearas nunca haber conocido a Hibari Kyouya.

En ese momento Hibari dirigió su arma para que diera justo en el mentón del "chico" pero, jamás llegó a su destino ya que sorprendentemente, había llegado atrás de el y estaba lista para golpearle.

-Lo siento, pero tu vas a lamentar haber tratado de lastimarme, porque yo soy Shihouin Kuro.

Luego de haber dicho eso, Hibari puso una expresión de fastidio, _este herbívoro en verdad iba a ser un problema_. Volvió a dirigir su tonfa, pero ahora hacía el estomago de la chica, a lo que ella respondió con una patada en el costado de Hibari, y antes de que pudiera volver a reaccionar, ella lo levantó y aventó unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí.

_Que! Este herbívoro no es normal, cómo es posible que no pueda descifrar ninguno de sus movimientos, ni siquiera esta usando armas, y luego están esos hermosos ojos azules, pero mientras me atacaba podría jurar que tomaban un ligero torno de rojo, este herbívoro, no, me equivoco, este sujeto no es un herbívoro, es un carnívoro._ Pensó Hibari, se dispuso a levantarse, para por lo menos tratar de dar batalla contra la persona, la única, que al final había logrado estar en su nivel, y si pudiera ser posible, incluso lo había superado.

-Quien eres, carnívoro?

-¿Eh? Carnívoro, que es con eso, justo antes me llamaste totalmente lo contrario-dijo confundida Kuro, pero jamás bajando la guardia, porque ella había sido entrenada de esa manera, lista para vencer el enemigo sin importar la situación

Antes de que Hibari la pudiera tocar siquiera ella le dio una patada certera en el estomago, dejándolo parcialmente inconciente.

-Ah, de verdad tienes instinto de pelea, pero aún te falta experiencia-dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas para observarlo de cerca, y tomarlo por los brazos para así llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela- también tienes expresiones muy raras.

Sorprendentemente Kuro podía manejar todo el peso de Hibari, y mientras lo llevaba a la enfermería, Hibari empezaba a recobrar el sentido de las cosas, y cuando me refiero a las cosas me refiero a todas, algo no encajaba en el cuadro, y no porque Kuro lo estuviera cargando si no porque…

_El carnívoro, ¿es una chica?_

**Santo cielo! Y ahora que pasara, bueno, mis amores léanlo en el siguiente episodio, (talvez mañana)**

**Jaja, que tal? Les gustó? No les gusto? Lo aborrecieron?**

**De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews que me mandaron, en verdad fueron mi rayo del sol el día de hoy.**

**Nagi:**

**Jaja pues ni tan pobre, y pues en lo del cabello, creo que sería divertido imaginarte a Squa chan cortándose el cabello XD muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ^^**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**

**Jaja, talvez se puedan parecer un poco en el físico, no lo había pensado ^^U**

**Y pues si, adivinaste en lo de que iba a tener roces con Hibari XD **

**Gracias por seguir la historia, y en verdad me dio mucho gustó que la pusieras en tus historias favoritas.**

**Neon-san:**

**Jaja si fue Hayato, y pues lo de Yamamoto, creo que no desarrollare su relación hasta la parte del Kokuyo… digo, se conocen apenas hace 2 semanas XD**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, me ponen muy feliz ^^**

**Les entrega un peluche de Hibari***** **

**Por favor, hagan feliz a esta autora y déjenle un lindo review.**

**-Kuro Shihouin**


	4. Recordando viejos amigos

**Hola a todos!**

**Dino, tu linea!**

**-A esta sexy autora no le pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Lean como si su vida dependiera de ello! (y disfruten)**

**Capítulo 3- Recordando viejos amigos**

_Toc toc_

-Habrán la puerta por favor, traigo un paciente- dijo Kuro con Hibari aún en brazos, y claro que el estaba despierto, pero obviamente no tenía ni la fuerza para levantarse por completo, y mucho menos las ganas de confrontar el hecho de que había descubierto el secreto de la chica, así que se quedo quieto como nadie más sabe como el.

-Les he dicho un millón de veces que yo no atiendo hombres, cuando lo van a ente…Kuro chan! Pasa pasa- dijo Shamal cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, sin prestar mucha atención al bulto que tenía en los brazos la chica.

-¿Dónde lo puedo dejar?

-¿Eh? Ah, déjalo en la camilla mientras platicamos un poco- dicho esto, Kuro se dispuso a depositarlo con extrema delicadeza, a pesar de que hasta hace poco le estaba dando la paliza de su vida.

-Ahora dime, Kuro chan, porque te cortaste ese hermoso cabello largo, y ocultas ese estilizado cuerpo a pesar de tu edad, en una forma de chico- remarcó el pervertido con bata de doctor.

-Ordenes de Reborn, no se porque, pero el quería que al venir aquí para formar parte de la familia de décimo Vongola, viniera disfrazada de hombre- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros al final.

-Vaya, en verdad voy a extrañar ese cabello largo, era una de las cosas que te distinguía, pero, cambiando de tema, te gustaría tener una cita conmigo, Kuro chan?-dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacía donde estaba ella, levantando los labios, cómo si la fuera a besar, oh, pero nuestro pervertido doctor no previó lo que iba a hacer nuestra protagonista.

-Cierra la boca maldito pedófilo pervertido, para tu información tengo 14 años- y mientras le decía eso, le estaba apuntando con una de sus espadas en la yugular- y, bueno, necesito que arregles a este chico, no se cómo solo hazlo, me siento culpable por haberlo dejado así.

-Kuro chan, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no atiendo hom….- dicho esto Kuro acerco un poco mas su espada, rozando ligeramente la piel.

-¿Qué decías, Shamal?

-Que puedes irte tranquila a clases, yo me haré cargo, por primera y última vez.

-Esa es la repuesta que quería escuchar Shamal- dijo Kuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Por cierto, sabes que es con ese repentino cambio de Hayato? Digo, no suele tener lealtad de esa manera con alguien así porque sí.

-Yo también acabo de llegar, pero ciertamente es algo raro en el.

Mientras Kuro salía de la habitación, Hibari trataba de asimilar toda la información que sin intención alguna escuchó, así que el niño le había ordenado que se disfrazara de chico, el doctor la conocía desde hacía tiempo, Kuro era amiga del herbívoro de las dinamitas, y definitivamente ella era peligrosa, definitivamente ella iba a ser un reto.

_en el receso!_

-Shihouin kun!, ¿dónde estuviste las primeras horas de clase?-preguntó Tsuna alarmándose, al ver al chico entrar como la fresca mañana al salón.

-Buenos días Sawada san, y pues, creo que se me hizo un poco tarde para llegar a la escuela, jeje.

-Tch… Sí claro, cómo esa vez que faltaste una semana a la escuela, y pusiste de pretexto que te habías quedado dormida.

-Jaja, si en verdad fue muy divertida la expresión de los profesores, lástima que no eran tan estúpidos como creí.

-HIIE! Shihouin kun, no deberías referirte a tus mayores de esa manera!-dijo alarmado Tsuna por la forma en el que Kuro hablaba, cuando de repente algo prendió el foco (algo empolvado por la falta de uso) de su cabeza- Gokudera kun, ¿por qué te referiste hacía Kuro como una mujer hace rato?

-¿Eh? A que se refiere Jyuudaime, sí Kuro es….-_plaz_ un abanico aparecido de la nada golpeo directo en la cabeza de Gokudera- Porque jodidos fue eso!

-Cierra la boca Hayato, me vas a dar jaqueca, y pues, respondiendo a tu pregunta Sawada san, Hayato suele molestarme diciendo que luzco como una chica, y refiriéndose a mi como una, es solo como nosotros nos llevamos ^^ . Hayato, me devuelves mi abanico por favor?

-Tch, toma tu abanico del demonio de vuelta- decía mientras se lo tendía en su mano.

-Gracias- _cierra la boca Hayato, si estoy así no es porque me gusta travestirme, es porque Reborn me lo ordeno, y es algo que debo mantener en secreto de Sawada san hasta que el decida que revele mi verdadera identidad, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices._

_Tch, no hubiera metido la pata, si siquiera hubieras hablado conmigo, desde que llegaste aquí esta a sido la conversación más larga que hemos tenido, quiero hablar contigo y saber porque carajo estas aquí!_

_Y yo quiero saber que te paso que estas tan cambiado_

-Etoo… Gokudera kun, Shihouin kun, porque se quedaron tan callados de repente?-dijo inocentemente Tsuna, confundido por el silencio sepulcral entre los 2 adolescentes.

-Jeje, Sawada san, creo que deberíamos ir hacía el salón, están por tocar el timbre.

-Cl..Claro Shihouin kun, vamos…

_*w*_

-¿Eh? Que hacen tantos guardaespaldas afuera de la casa de Sawada san? Talvez Kyuudaime se preocupo más por su seguridad…

-Disculpe señorito pero no tenemos permitido dejar pasar a nadie a menos de que sea el décimo Vongola.

-Disculpa, pero yo lo vengo a ver a el, y para tu información no soy cualquier chico que va pasando por la calle, soy Shihouin Kuro, ahora déjame pasar!

-¿Eh?, señorita Shihouin, lamentamos mucho haberla confundido como un chico, es que no la reconocimos, discúlpenos, seguro el bossu se alegrara de verla.

-Um, claro..- _que raro, porque Sawada san se alegraría de verme?_ Pensó mientras ingresaba a la entrada de la casa, pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que no hablaban de Tsuna- Disculpe señora Sawada por molestarla, pero su hijo olvido algo en el salón de clases y se lo vine a devolver.

-Oh, eres un amigo de Tsu kun? Pero que lindo eres, claro pasa, esta arriba con otro amigo, pasa y siéntete como en casa.

-Muchas gracias señora-y dicho esto Kuro subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsuna que tenía un plato con un atún en el, dispuesta para entrar-Disculpe Sawada san pero olvidó un cuaderno en salón y se lo vine a…

Cuando entro a la habitación no solo vio a Tsuna arrodillado muy cerca de la puerta, también vio a un chico en sus veintes, güero, sentado en una gran silla.

-Dino san! ¿Desde cuando está en Japón?

-Kuro chan!, hace mucho que no nos vemos, y pues acabo de llegar hace unas horas, no sabía que estuvieras en Japón, oye espera, te cortaste el cabello! (júramelo Dino) y, ¿porque estas tan diferente?

-Cierra la boca Dame Dino!- dijo Reborn, lanzándole una de sus famosas patadas voladoras- Luego te lo explico yo.

-¿Eh? Dino san porque le dijo a Shihouin kun, "chan"?

-Jaja Sawada san, es solo otro tonto juego de palabras, porque ellos dicen que soy muy femenina-* sonrisa deslumbrante*

_Que lindo se ve!, pero, agh ambos somos hombres! Y a mi me gusta Kyoko chan!_

_Que divertidos son los pensamientos de Sawada san, y con lo que me gusta el yaoi ^^_

Pensó Kuro mientras le leía la mente a nuestro pequeño e inocente Tsuna.

-Ah, el monstruo del brócoli…

-Gyahaha Lambo san está aquí!

* Después de algunos cuantos gritos, Dino salvando a sus subordinados*

-Dino kun, Shihouin kun, deberían de quedarse a cenar-les dijo Nana.

- Ehm, jaja claro señora!-dijo Dino (sigue escuchándose como dinosaurio)

-Siempre y cuando no sea una molestia-dijo Kuro.

-Ah, pero que amigos tan lindos tienes Tsu kun.

-'Kaa san!

-Cállate Dame Tsuna!- woo más patadas voladoras a estudiantes inútiles.

-Jaja, Dino san, esta haciendo un desastre con su comida- dijo Kuro riéndose de lo tonto que podía ser a veces su amigo.

-No es gracioso Kuro-chan!

-Dino es un completo inútil sin sus subordinados, es algo que quiero que razones, Tsuna, lo que puedes hacer por la familia.

*A la mañana siguiente *

-¿Eh? Pero si nunca les dije que me vinieran a buscar

-Buenos días bossu, solo paseábamos por aquí.

_Hiie! Pero que excusa!_

-Ohayou Gozaimasu Jyuudaime! Solo paseaba por aquí, y me encontré en su casa!

_Hiee! La misma excusa uso Gokudera kun._

-Buenos días Tsuna san

-Jaja yo! Tsuna

-Buenos días Sawada san

-Eh? Smoking Bomb Hayato, al fin nos conocemos.

-Bucking Bronco (me da hueva traducir)!-dijo Hayato, mirándolo un poco con recelo

-Tsuna san, quien es este chico?

-Buenos días, soy Shihouin Kuro, encantado de conocerte.

-* _Blush* _I..Igualmente, yo soy Miura Haru!

-Que bonito nombre, Haru chan!

-Gra..Gracias Shihouin san!

-Deberíamos ir yendo a la escuela- dijo Yamamoto

-Yo los alcanzare luego-dijo Kuro mientras los veía partir.

-Así que, Tsuna ya tiene familia?

-Sí, son ellos-dijo Reborn mientras los señalaba-Bueno, y aquí presente Kuro.

-Jaja, si Reborn-dijo sonriendo Kuro- ¿Por qué esa cara Dino? Acaso no te agradan?

-Solo pienso que aún son muy jóvenes, y no tengo forma de saber si en verdad son capaces de salvar a Tsuna en un situación de peligro.

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que deberías hacerles una prueba-le sugirió Reborn a su ex alumno.

-Tal vez esa sea una buena idea, vas a ir?

-No lo creo Dino tu ya sabes de sobre lo que yo soy capaz, y aparte, pensándolo bien, hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, debo de preparar el entrenamiento de Sawada san, que tengas suerte, vas a ver, que aunque a todos ellos les falta practica, son capaces de eso y más.

-Tan perceptiva como siempre, y wow, ¿vas a entrenar a Tsuna? , en verdad lo compadezco.

-Oye! No soy tan mala!

-Claro que lo eres!, pero bueno, disfruta tu día libre, tengo que asegurarme que sean buenos para la familia de Tsuna.

-Nos vemos Dino san.

_Y prepárate Sawada san, voy a entrenarte, y voy a volverte alguien fuerte de la mente…._

**Wooo! Al fin lo termine!**

**Disculpen que no lo haya subido ayer, pero la tarea consumió todo mi tiempo!, y también lamento decirles que no podré subir nada hasta el miércoles.**

**No se desanimen, solo son dos días, y no se preocupen, porque ya tengo todos los capítulos pensados hasta el Kokuyo Arc ^^ solo falta tiempo para escribir XD**

**Y bueno, MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que me dejaron review * Les entrega a un Dino atado en su látigo ^^(soy una perv)***

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**

**Jojo, soy muy mala!, siempre lo dejo en lo más interesante, lo se!,**

**Y pues, ya apareció Haru!, lo que pasa es que los personajes van a empezar a aparecer lento XD**

**Y pues si, al parecer va a tener algo con Hibari, y bueno, no, no son casí iguales, Kuro es muy feliz todo el tiempo y le encanta gastarle bromas a los demás, solo que este lado masculino de ella no la deja XD**

**Y pues, no creo que vaya a haber más batallas entre esos dos en un largo tiempo, digo, Hibari no es taaan masoquista XD**

**Nagi:**

**Jaja, si lo se, es impresionante, y eso que lo hizo sin el uso de ningún arma, espera a que saque sus ataques ocultos.**

**Y pues no, no la entreno lal, fue alguien mucho peor, más adelante aclarare todo ^^**

**Por favor hagan feliz a esta autora y déjenle un hermoso review!**

**-Kuro Shihouin**


	5. ¿Acaso el mundo esta en contra mia?

**Waaa merezco ir a la hoguera lo se T^T lo que sucede es que ayer se fue todo el día en mi casa la luz, y hoy en la mañana cuando regreso, el día estaba muy soleado, y mi cabeza no puede funcionar de esa manera.**

**Pero alégrense, hoy sale alguien muy especial ^^ (aunque por un corto tiempo)**

**Por favor Muku chan tu línea!**

**-Kufufu.. a la autora no le pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco la música de RADWIMPS.**

**Gracias mi querida piña, Lean como si su vida dependiera de ello! (y disfruten)**

**Capítulo 4- ¿Acaso el mundo esta en contra mía?**

P.O.V. Kuro

Después de ver a Dino san partir hacía donde fueron Sawada san y los demás, decidí ir a mi casa, después de todo tenía que planear el entrenamiento, y necesitaba estar un tiempo en casa, después de todo no debería estar forzándome de esta manera, no por ahora.

En el momento en que llegué a mi casa decidí que me quitaría el uniforme y me pondría algunas de mis ropas normales, unos pantalones negros, y una blusa del mismo color sin mangas en "V" con unos guantes sin los dedos.

No tienen idea de lo harta que me tenía el tener que vendarme todos los días, y sobre todo los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado últimamente.

Después de eso, recuerdo que debía de ir a comprar algunas cosas, hastiada de que, cuando al fin tenía tiempo libre, tenía que volver a ponerme esas vendas, estúpido, estúpido Hayato, solo venir aquí para que no hicieras ninguna tontería, y ni siquiera me diriges la palabra.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar las llaves de la casa para salir, mi celular sonó con el tema de Okashakashama de RADWIMPS, tome el celular sin siquiera ver quien era.

P.O.V Normal

-¿Bueno?

-¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono de tu casa, Kuro?- dijo una profunda voz del otro lado de la línea, la cual hizo a la chica que sostenía el teléfono, se le tensara el cuerpo entero.

-Ni…Nii sama, go..gomenasai pero empezaron a llamar para pura publicidad, y decidí dar de baja el servicio y quedarme solo con mi celular.

-Hmpf, ya veo Kuro, me hubieras avisado.

-Lo siento nii sama, espero que todos estén bien…

-Si, lo están, llamaba para ver si estabas bien, después de todo ya se acerca la fecha..

-Si nii sama, estoy conciente de ello, solo saldré a hacer unas compras y luego de eso me quedare a descansar en mi casa.

-Muy bien, hazme saber si te sientes muy mal…- _me colgó! _

Luego de la emotiva charla con su hermano, Kuro se dispuso a partir a hacer sus compras.

-Creo que debería comprar un poco más por si Hayato se digna a visitarme…_ pensaba Kuro en voz alta (suena raro) cuando de repente…

_Auch…_

-Kufufu…. Lo siento mucho señorita, ¿está usted bien?

Desde el piso se podía ver a Kuro con una mano en su frente, con una expresión de dolor que sabía manejar.

-S..Si, no se preocupe, estoy perfectamente bien gracias.

-Disculpe mis malos modales, después de haberla tirado, y ni siquiera me he presentado- dijo el extraño personaje tendiéndole la mano a Kuro para ayudarla a levantarse- Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro.

_Eh? Hay algo raro en esta persona, su aura no me causa la más minima confianza ¬¬ aparte su cabello parece piña, que hay más afeminado que una piña…_

- Ehm, gracias ehr, Rokudo san, mi nombre es Shihouin Kuro, y si me disculpa, debo de ir a otra parte, y déjeme decirle que no soy una mujer, soy un hombre, así que, con su permiso.

De ahí Kuro se fue corriendo hacía el centro comercial.

_Yo estoy totalmente seguro que eres una mujer, Kuro chan. Espero poder verte pronto, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de hablar con la princesa Shihouin…_

_u.u_

Ya que había terminado de hacer sus compras, que consistían en un par de refrescos, unas cuantas sopas instantáneas, y varias botellas de alcohol, decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Hasta que…

-Carnívoro, que haces aquí?

Se oyó la voz profunda detrás de la chica, a la cual le pego un buen susto. Volteándose a ver quien era, se dio cuenta que era al chico que había vencido el otro día.

-Ah!, Hi..Hibari san, ja..jaja, etto… me alegro que ya se encuentre bien, siento mucho haberlo lastimado el otro día..

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? Yo solo salí de compras… y por favor Hibari san, podría dejar de decirme carnívoro, tengo un nombre, sabe.

-No me importa, eres un carnívoro, y así te voy a llamar- dijo el tan expresivo Hibari- y la pregunta estaba mal formulada, ¿que haces fuera de la escuela?

-Ups, lo olvide… bueno digamos que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, y no me sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para ir a la escuela.

-Si tienes las fuerzas suficientes para ir de compras, tienes las fuerzas suficientes para ir a la escuela, y yo no puedo permitir que un alumno altere la paz en mi preciada Namimori.

-Lo siento Hibari san, pero usted no sabe nada, en verdad debo de ir a mi casa, solo salí por un momento para hacer algunas compras porque no tenía que comer, así que, con su permiso…

-En ese caso no debería dejar que uno de los alumnos ande rondando solo por las calles, sería un problema.

Esa ultima frase definitivamente desconcertó a Kuro, acaso ese chico violento y poco expresivo, con una enferma obsesión por el lugar donde vive, le estaba ofreciendo su compañía, o Kuro estaba alucinando debido a los dolores de cabeza, o este día en verdad estaba de cabeza, primero el chico piña y luego el chico pájaro con complejo de policía, de verdad el día no estaba de su lado hoy.

- Como usted quiera, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, solo a unas 2 cuadras.

Hibari respondió con un largo silencio, seguido de eso, le arrebato algunas de las bolsas que cargaba y avanzo hacía la dirección que la chica le había indicado sin siquiera darle una razón.

_En verdad este chico es raro…_

-¿Por qué me llevaste a la enfermería después de haberme noqueado?

Definitivamente Kuro no esperaba que le preguntara eso, vamos ni siquiera esperaba que le hablara, o hiciera algún sonido.

-Ehm… en verdad no lo se, digo, yo te deje en esa condición, es lo menos que podía hacer, digo tampoco soy una maldita sin un mínimo trozo de corazón- eso no fue una indirecta Hibari- digo, tu harías lo mismo ¿no?

-Hmpf, para ser un carnívoro, eres demasiado pacifista…

-¿eh? Hibari san, te importaría explicarme esa lógica tuya? Digo, desde el momento en que te conocí, no paras de hablar sobre carnívoros y herbívoros, en verdad es extraño, porque técnicamente todos, o casi la mayoría de los humanos somos omnívoros, así que me causa extraño y puede que sea solo una metáfora.

-Hablas demasiado, me molesta, y si, es una metáfora, que pregunta más estúpida.

-Gracias por el lindo cumplido….

Y así fueron caminando en un largo silencio, el cuál incomodaba algo a Kuro, pero estaba cargando algunas de sus bolsas, así que no tenía el derecho a quejarse.

-Bueno, mi casa es esa de aya, ehrm… gracias por acompañarme?

-Hmpf.. como digas, mañana debes de ir a la escuela, o de otra forma, kamikorosu…

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, jaja… hasta lue..

En ese momento todo empezó a darle vueltas a Kuro, y el último pensamiento coherente que paso por su cabeza antes de desmayarse fue _oh no_.

Pero antes de que su cabeza golpeara el piso, Hibari la tomo en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla donde ella había indicado que vivía.

_Esta carnívora solo me trae problemas…_

**¿qué tal? Les gustó? Espero que si…**

**En verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Nagi:**

**Claroo, quien no podría amar a Dino, o a Tsuna ^^ y pues, creo un poco por donde va tu suposición y creo que no, no se adelanten, pronto se revelara, ténganme paciencia.**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**

**Jaja, si, es un poco grosero de su parte, pero es divertido y en verdad siento mucho no poder subirlo ayer T^T , y pues, lo de Hibari conociendo se vuelve cada vez más interesante XD**

**Gracias de nuevo ^^ *****Les entrega un peluche de un Mukuro pequeño e inocente ^^**** ***

**Gracias por leer, y háganme feliz y déjenme un review**

**-Kuro Shihouin**


	6. El chico pajaro, el atún y una chica

**Hola a todos! **

**Y perdón por la tardanza T^T, el capítulo debió de estar listo desde ayer, pero estaba algo complicado.**

**Pero se compensa con la longitud ^^**

**Irie kun tu línea!**

**-A la autora no le pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Aunque creo que este año Santa si me va a hacer caso ^^ (XD como existe y como he sido tan buena niña)**

**Lean como si su vida dependiera de ello! ( y disfruten)**

**Capítulo 5- el chico pájaro, el atún, y una "chica" con gafas**

Kuro P.O.V.

Frente a mi estaba la obscuridad, la ya tan conocida y rutinaria para mi. En estos momentos no puedo pensar o recordar. Se que si despierto volveré a la realidad, pero por ahora debo de quedarme en la penumbra, en la penumbra en la que he vivido desde que existo, porque ese es mi destino, lo quiera o no.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, las voces empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza, esas voces que hace mucho no escuchaba, y no solo eso, si no que avecinaban un futuro no tan prometedor…

_¿Por que lo hiciste?...Perdóname Kuro! Juró que nunca fue mi intención!...No tengo forma de creerte, ya no más…¿Eso es lo que quieres Kuro?...si nii sama, estoy totalmente segura, yo ya no pertenezco aquí, no más…..Kuro, ¿que eres en verdad?…..Hayato, yo soy….._

_Kufufufu….. curioso pasado que tienes en ti, aunque incompleto….algún día te descifrare….espera y veras._

Extraño, extremadamente extraño, en ese momento no podía estar en mis 5 sentidos, pero definitivamente conocía esa voz, antes la había escuchado, pero por ahora no podía decir de quien era, y seguramente al despertarme la olvidaría.

¿Acaso era una premonición?, ¿era otro de mis recuerdos confusos de mis vidas pasadas?

Fuera lo que fuese, estaba ahí presente, pero pronto ya no le preste atención a eso, ya que un intenso dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no es un dolor que yo pueda explicar, ya que muy pocas veces lo había sentido…

Normal P.O.V.

Hibari no se podía explicar lo que pasaba con la chica. Después de que se había desmayado la había llevado hasta su casa, obviamente no se iba a adentrar más, así que la dejo en un gran sillón que tenía la chica en la sala de su casa. Luego de eso Hibari se quedo allí esperando a que la chica despertara, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo pálida que se encontraba la chica ( que si de por si ya estaba) ahora parecía casi sin vida alguna, como si estuviera muerta, pero a pesar de eso Hibari no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era tan hermosa, tan delicada, y Hibari no podía creer que esa pequeña muñeca de porcelana le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida, y que fuera por la vida disfrazada de chico, y a pesar de su condición, Hibari no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, ya que el jamás admitiría estos sentimientos.

Pero algo no encajaba, la chica empezó a removerse intranquila en el sillón, para luego empezar a formar expresiones de dolor, seguidos de gritos incomprensibles… era como si estuviera en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar, el chico trato de despertarla, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

De repente todo paro, y la chica dejo de agonizar, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz del día, pero con unas cuantas gotas en el borde de sus ojos, amenazando por salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kuro con la mirada aún perdida.

-En tu casa…

-¿Eh? ¿Espera como llegue a mi casa?...¿¡¿¡¿¡HIBARI SAN!

-Cierra la boca carnívoro, me molestas….

-Hibari san! ¿Que hace en mi casa?

-Después de que te desmayaste te traje aquí-dijo muy bajo, en casi un susurro- lo hice porque si te hubieras quedado allí hubieras ensuciado las calles de Namimori…(ajaaa Hibari, esa ni tu te la crees)

-Ehrm… ¿Gracias?, ja..ja _no puedo reírme! Maldito dolor en todo el cuerpo! _De todos modos Hibari san, por ahora yo creo estar bien, y gracias por traerme hasta mi casa, no me importa la razón por la que lo hizo, aún así le agradezco, pero por ahora necesito que se retire necesito estar so…

-Porque gritabas y tenias una expresión de dolor? (tan sutil como siempre Kyou chan)- la interrumpió.

-A..ajaja…. en serio? Créame, no tengo la menor idea del motivo, pero en verdad necesito estar solo por ahora…

-Hmpf, haz lo que quieras, solo que mañana te quiero ver en la escuela si o si, y deberás reportarte al Comité Disciplinario para que te imparta tu castigo por no asistir el día de hoy, ¿entendido?

_-En verdad eres imposible! T^T-_ Claro Hibari san, solo por favor déjeme solo por ahora, ¿Si?

-Recuerda, mañana no faltes….

Y antes de que Hibari repitiera lo anterior dicho, Kuro le cerro la puerta en sus malhumoradas narices, y no era porque no le hubiera agradado la idea de que Hibari la hubiera ayudado, si no que no quería que Hibari se quedara allí mientras ella se derrumbaba por lo que acababa de ver, no es que fuera la primera vez, pero desde hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, y cuando le pasó la ultima vez, Hayato estaba allí para ella.

-Necesito una botella de sake-dijo Kuro mientras daba unos pasos hasta donde Hibari había dejado sus bolsas de comida, y mientras tomaba una botella y la abría sin siquiera ocuparse por ponerlo en un vaso, lo tomó el líquido de un jalón, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin forma de parase en un buen rato.

_Tal vez debería llamarle…..Aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente estará con Sawada san, y no le importara mucho…_

* Al siguiente día, en la entrada de la escuela*

-Shihouin kun!- se escuchó un grito algo aniñado atrás de la chica que caminaba hacía el interior de la escuela con la cabeza gacha, más pálida de lo normal, pero con más color que ayer, reconoció al instante la voz y se dispuso a poner la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, Sawada san

-Shihouin kun! Ayer después de irnos con Dino san desapareciste por completo! En verdad me tenías preocupado!

*_Blush*_

-Ehrm, Sawada san, gr..gracias por preocuparse, solo que no me sentía muy bien y fui a descansar a mi casa, discúlpeme si le preocupe…

-Eh? Ese no es el problema, Shihouin kun, si te sentías mal me hubieras avisado y lo podría haber acompañado, ya que Reborn me dijo que vivías solo, a..así que…_Wah! No se ni que digo!_

-Sawada san- dijo Kuro, estaba por empezar a llorar, no sabía que decir, en verdad últimamente se empezó a sentir sola porque Hayato le prestaba demasiada atención al chico, pero se dio cuenta del porque, el chico sin duda era el cielo andante-gracias…..

-Jyuudaime! No lo encontré en su casa así que decidí apresurarme a llegar lo más pronto a la escuela, porque como mano derecha debo estar todo el tiempo junto a usted para protegerlo.

-HIEE! Gokudera kun! B..buenos días…. Ehrm..Shihouin kun ibas a decir algo más?

-Ah! no nada, solo que deberíamos entrar a clases….

* Más tarde en el receso*

Acababa de sonar la campana que indicaba el receso, Kuro recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió hasta donde el chico con complejo de policía le había indicado.

_Tok tok_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando a un chico alto con complejo de Elvis Presley, y con barbilla partida. Al parecer el chico ( no estoy muy segura de cómo llamarlo) parecía confundido de ver lo estaba enfrente de el, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que una tonfa lo aparto de la puerta empujándolo en el interior, mostrando al presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

-Llegas tarde carnívoro…

-Lo siento Hibari san, sabe, llevo poco tiempo en la escuela, y me costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí-mientras se excusaba por no llegar tarde, Kusabake trataba de recuperarse del estado en shock en el que se encontraba, como que su Kyou san (suena tan gay) había llamado a alguien herbívoro, ¡y aparte al chico nuevo! Que curiosamente parecía chica, pero no como Dame Tsuna, este en verdad parecía chica.

-Deja de hablar carnívoro, o kamikorosu..

-Hibari san, me gustaría verlo intentarlo- dijo maliciosamente Kuro, después de todo ella lo dejo inconciente en menos de 3 minutos- pero por favor deje de decirme carnívoro, tengo un nombre sabe!, se lo he dicho ya…

-Cierra la boca, me causas jaqueca, ahora pasa, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Y mientras entraba a la oficina del pajarito (XD) y le indicaba que se sentara en el sillón, Kusabake seguía en estado de shock, los dos chicos se trataban con tanta naturalidad, y a pesar de que Hibari lo ocultara, se veía cómodo con "el chico" a lado suyo.

De repente el silencio inundo el lugar y mientras la chica ordenaba los papeles que Hibari le dio, no se quejaba, después de todo el chico le había ayudado, cuando pudo haberla dejado tirada en el piso, dejándola a su suerte, pero sin embargo la ayudo, y fuera cual fuera la razón, ella le agradecía, y por eso en ves de poder estar con Sawada san, estaba allí trabajando.

_Wah! Sawada san es tan amable, en verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijo eso… sin duda Kyuudaime hizo una gran elección, a la mafia le hace falta alguien con corazón. _

_* Ring ring*_

-Ehrm, Hibari san, si me disculpa debo de ir a clase, espero haber terminado ya con el castigo…

-Si, ahora vete, estas haciendo mucho ruido.

_¡Ya dejaste eso claro chico pájaro!_

-Con su permiso…

* Al finalizar las clases*

-Sawada san!- le grito Kuro tratando de alcanzarlo- Sawada san es…-trataba de hablar pero apenas y tenía aliento alguno para hablar, ya que había corrido desde el salón hasta la entrada de la escuela para alcanzarlo.

-Shihouin kun, respire! Que sucede…?

-Kuro!, como te atreves a gritarle al décimo!

-Hayato cierra la boca…. _Plaz_- después de eso se podía ver a Kuro tirada en el piso.

-Shihouin kun!

-Wah! En verdad me cansé!- y mientras decía eso trataba de incorporarse para poder hablar bien con el pequeño atún- Ah, Sawada san, que bueno que lo alcance!, solo quería decirle que mañana lo espero en la tarde en el parque para empezar con su entrenamiento- decía mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas que derretían hasta a un iceberg.

-Hiiie! Shihouin kun! En verdad me va a entrenar? Pensé que Reborn solo bromeaba!

-Yo nunca bromeo, Dame Tsuna!- wiii patada voladora!

-Hiiie! Reborn! No hagas eso….

-No deberías dudar de las habilidades de Kuro para entrenar, sin duda es "el" mejor en lo que hace, y si aún así sigues dudando, ella justo hace dos días derrotó a Hibari sin el uso de un arma.

-Shihouin kun! ¿En verdad hizo eso?

-Jajaja, se podría decir, Hibari san tiene instinto, pero le falta práctica, un poco de técnica, y en verdad dedicación a la hora de pensar como su oponente- y a cada mención de los defectos del chico pájaro, una rayita de la autoestima de Tsuna iba bajando, dejando un solo pensamiento en su mente "_Sí Hibari san tiene tantos defectos, y es la persona más fuerte que conozco, no quiero ni escuchar todo lo que me falta a mi"_- Bueno, ahora debo de ir a mi casa, lo veo mañana en el parque Sawada san!

Seguido de esto, se fue corriendo lejos de la escuela, ya que a pesar de que en verdad disfrutaba la compañía de Tsuna, debía llegar a descansar a su casa y terminar de hacer los últimos ajustes a su plan de entrenarlo, y de paso descansar, ya que a pesar de que solía ser solo un ataque, le preocupaba que debido al dolor incontrolable fuera a haber otro episodio. Pero algo le distrajo de su camino hacía su casa, eran unos abusivos junto con un chico (?) no estaba muy segura, que estaba hecho bolita en el piso.

-Oigan! Que hacen con ese pobre chico! Déjenlo en paz!

-Eh? Jaja, si claro, lo dice un chico que se ve tan débil como el o incluso más!, aléjate si no quieres problemas, chiquillo con cara de mujer!

-*Una profunda aura obscura la rodea* Disculpa, ¿cómo me dijiste mocoso con sobredosis de esteroides?

- Oye!, deberíamos de irnos, creo que este chico va enserio- le susurro uno de los chicos que también estaban molestando al chico. (wah! Mucha redundancia)

-Tch, tu cállate y no seas marica, que nos podría hacer alguien tan debilucho con cara de niña, jajaja, me gustaría verlo intentar algo.

-Si tanto lo quieres- dijo en susurro para después lanzarle una patada en el estomago dejándolo tirado en suelo- ¿Disculpen pero que decían?

-Vámonos de aquí, nos va a lastimar!- y dicho esto, los bullies se fueron corriendo como maricas que eran. Kuro, no prestando mucha atención al chico que todavía se retorcía de dolor en el piso, se acerco al bulto tembloroso.

-Ya te puedes levantar, todos ya se fueron- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el chico seguía hecho una bolita no haciendo caso a la chica.

-N..No me lastimes!...-dijo el chico casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Jaja, no te voy a lastimar, solo trato de ayudarte, vamos, levántate- y en el momento en que se levanto Kuro pudo ver a un chico difícilmente un año mayor que ella, con unas gafas y un cabello rojizo inconfundible, se le podía ver el miedo aún en sus ojos.

-G..Gracias!, mi…mi nombre es Irie Shouichi…

-Ves, solo quería ayudarte, y mi nombre es Shihouin Kuro, aunque déjame decirte una cosa, gritas como niña, y te dejas lastimar como niña- dijo burlándose de el- ya se, te llamare Shouko chan!*

-Shihouin san! No…no se burle!, yo soy un chico….

-Jajaja, pero se oye mejor Shouko chan ^^ y tu me puedes llamar Kuro chan.

_Blah, no creo que a Reborn le importe mucho que le diga a un chico cualquiera!_

-Wah! Pero Shihouin san, usted es un hombre!

-Jajaja, no Shouko chan, las apariencias engañan, yo soy una chica…

-Ah! lo..lo siento mucho, no quise decir… digo, yo…. Ah…lo….

-No te preocupes, suelen cometer ese error, pero definitivamente el uniforme de chico es mucho mas cómodo que esas pequeñas faldas que lleva el uniforme para mujeres, ¿no lo crees Shouko chan?

-Eh… no sabría decirle Shihouin san, nunca he usado el..el uniforme para chicas..-dije nuestro pequeño nerd con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si, creo que sería raro, jaja, pero te dije que me llamaras Kuro chan, no seas tan malo Shouko chan!- dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes, burlonamente- bueno, que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa, así nadie te lastimara en el camino.

-Co..Como usted q..quiera Ku..Kuro chan

_Creo que acabó de hacer un nuevo amigo ^^_

**Wah, que capítulo tan más largo, lo más que he escrito hasta ahora!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y en verdad perdón por la tardanza…**

*** Pues eso salió en una conversación con una amiga de que Shouichi era muy uke, y pues decidimos ponerlo como chica, y pues, cuando pones el **_**ko**_** al final de un nombre en japonés, es un nombre de chica… o eso me dijeron ^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:**

**Jaja, si, creo que pondré a consideración lo de cabeza de piña, con lo que le gusta a Kuro joder a la gente (en sentido figurado, claro esta) y pues, lástima que Hibari no se paso, pero puedo jurar que mientras escribía la escena donde la contemplaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo pervertido que sonaba.**

**Y claro, aquí tienes tu chibi de Yama chan ^^**

**Nagi:**

**Jaja, si los dos son geniales, sobre todo Ken, es tan, canino XD y pues que bueno que te guste el fic ^^ me esfuerzo mucho (bueno, no tanto, podría mejorar)**

**Minamoto Haruhi:**

**Seh… esa piña pervertida sabe algoo….. pero yo también buahaha, ok no XD, y espera al próximo capítulo, Kuro en verdad va a torturar a Tsuna XD pobre de el…**

**Gracias por los reviews, son lo máximo ^^**

*** Les da un peluche de Shou chan*******

**Próximo capítulo!**

**Entrenando con Kuro, también conocido como el segundo demonio**

**Dejen reviews por favor ^^**

**-Kuro Shihouin**


End file.
